The First Date
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Byakuran plans the perfect date for Shoichi but things don't turn out the way he planned. And the Vongola and Daisy are not helping. Pairings:10051 8059 1827 and the torturing of Mukuro :3
1. Disaster Begins

**Hitman:** Hello Dear Readers! We have returned!  
><strong>Ouji~sama:<strong>Shishi! Yes, and I know you have all missed the Prince.  
><strong>Hitman:<strong>ANYWAY! This story has offically become our longest story, so please enjoy!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Yes, do enjoy my dear peasants  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Byakuran plans the perfect date to have with Shoichi, but not everything turns out the way he planned. What with the VOngola intruding and DAisy being a pedophile, poor Byakuran has to suffer.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T since it is yaoi  
><strong>warnings: <strong>Yaoi, Mukuro Torturing :3, some OCs, language, and a driven insane Byakuran XD  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>main: 10051 slight: 8059 & 1827

**The First Date**

Today is finally the day! I've been planning this special event for weeks now! And finally the day has come! My first date with my darling Sho~chan! It will be PERFECT! First, we'll have a nice romantic candle-lite dinner, all alone~. Then we'll go to my room and watch a romantic comedy, during which I will make my move :3. There is only one more thing to do before our magical moment.

"Attension! Can I please make a request from all of you? ~" I asked sweetly, standing before Kikyo, Bluebell, Daisy, Zakuro, and the Cervello. Kikyo suddenly jumped up eagerly, how sweet~,

"Anything Byakuran~sama!" he exclaimed. I'm so glad he said that.

"Well, tonight is going to be special, just me and my Sho~chan…so….I WANT ALL OF YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM US. IF YOU—ANYONE—RUIN THIS, I'LL SEND YOU SO FAR DOWN IN HELL THAT EVEN THE MIST GUARDIAN OF THE VONGOLA WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!"(This has started to become a common threat which works very well)

They all stared at me with appropriately horrified expressions.

"Thank You~!" I sang happily before skipping off to pick up Sho~chan for our date.

Making my way through the halls of the headquarters I headed toward Shoichi's room. I knocked on his door eagerly, waiting impatiently for my cute Sho~chan. After a moment, he answered the door, opening it wide. HE'S SOOOO CUTE! He was dressed in formal black pants and a white button up shirt. His face was completely flushed pink with embarrassment

"G-Good evening Byakuran~san." he greeted me in an adorable nervous voice. I smiled at him playfully—considering for a moment in changing my plans and making my move now—

"Hello Sho~chan! Let us be off! I have quite the perfect plan for us tonight!" I boasted proudly, grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward my room. We continued down the hall, when Daisy unexpectedly appeared around the corner and before us. He must not value his life.

"Shoichi! You look great!" he declared, looking Shoichi up and down.

I wanted to blind the immortal Pedophile so he would never be able to look at my Sho~chan with those shady eyes of his. Daisy then glanced at me and smiled.

"Byakuran~sama, if you plan on 'scoring' tonight—"

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM' I thought with such venom that Daisy actually flinched a little.

"—you're going to be pleasantly surprised by what awaits you~" he continued bravely before skipping off, but I quickly grabbed him ruthlessly around his neck.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!" I demanded, taking note of Shoichi currently banging his head repeatedly against the wall, his face beet red. Daisy just shrugged innocently.

"WHEN!"

"When indeed…"he mused with a sly smile.

I gave up, dropping him roughly to the ground and storming off, towing Shoichi with me. 'I'll get him later. Right now I'm busy!'

We finally made it to my room and I quickly opened my door, revealing to Shoichi what I had set up. In the center of the room was a table set for two. The table had a white tablecloth on top of it and two covered plates placed on it. And, just as I wished, there was a simple candle in the middle that was illuminating the table. Shoichi stared in shock as I ushered him to the table and gently sat him down. I then quickly lifted the cover to reveal a steaming plate spaghetti and meatballs. I went to the other side of the table and sat down doing the same to my plate. Shoichi glanced down at his food before looking at me cutely slightly confused.

"Um…..Byakuran~san…..what exactly is this?" he asked nervously, a blush beginning to form.

I mentally slapped myself as I remembered that Shoichi was Japanese and not Italian like most of the people in the base. Hopefully my dear Sho~chan will be willing to try new things.

"Why, it's an Italian classic. It is called Spaghetti and meatballs, I thought that you would like to try something international." I replied smoothly, praying that it would work.

"Oh, well that's good. It looks delicious." He exclaimed before starting to eat slowly.

I mentally clapped myself on the back that it worked, and even more to be able to see my Sho~chan eat one of my favorite foods (aside from marshmallows). This was turning out to be absolute perfection. A nice candle-lite dinner with my cute little Sho~chan. Shoichi slowly looked up at stared at me cutely.

"Byakuran~san…..um….why are you not eating?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Sho~chan, I was too busy admiring how cute you look eating."

Shoichi flushed and stared with frustrated adorable eyes.

"Byakuran~san, I wanted to tell you…that I—"

BOOM!

Shoichi was interrupted by a loud bang that shook the whole headquarters.

'NO! NO! I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS! THIS IS MY DAY! AND DAMMIT IT WILL GO MY WAY!' I silently screamed in my head. Shoichi glanced at me nervously from across the table.

"Byakuran~san, what's going on?"

I turned to him quickly, sensing my dear date's impending demise and ultimate worry.

"Oh nothing I'm sure~ It's probably just Spanner having a technical accident or something."

'THAT HOPEFULLY LEFT NO SURVIVORS!'

"Maybe I should go check on him." Shoichi stated as he started to rise from the table.

"NO!" I yelled, effectively stopping Shoichi in his tracks, "I-I'll go and check on him quickly! You stay here and eat, Okay Sho~chan~?" I said in a slightly desperate tone. Shoichi stared at me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"O-Okay Byakuran~san…."

"RIGHT! Well I'll be quick!" I replied, quickly exiting the room.

I stormed through the halls to the basement where the sound came from. A dark aura surrounding me, fueled with all the fury and rage that fueled me. Arriving at the basement, I threw open the door and froze in shock at the sight. A HUGE hole was located in the headquarters' wall. Behind me, I heard the others dash into the room. When the smoke began to clear, dramatic music began playing and the Vongola strutted dramatically through the wreckage.

'NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!'

"Why hello again Baku—"

I located Tsunayoshi~kun and glared at him with every ounce of hatred that I could muster.

"GET LOST!" I growled dangerously, making Tsuna flinch.

"E-EH?" Gokudera whined, "Do you not ever notice our entrance music?"

Reborn shrugged knowingly,

"Wasted effort to impress, I suppose."

I smiled sweetly at them and gave them a quick thumbs up.

"Actually, I liked the music. Sakura Addiction I believe?" I commented.

All of the Vongola, except Hibari, smiled.

"EXACTLY!" they all exclaimed.

"Well I am very impressed!" I declared quickly before shifting back to my hateful glare.

"NOW GET OUT!"

Hibari began holding up his tonfas in a threating way.

"I don't think we will. Not before I bite you to death."

Every then began to move into an offensive position. A dying will appeared on Tsuna's forehead, Gokudera called out Uri, and Yamamoto unsheathed his sword. Mukuro and Chrome brandished their tridents and Reborn pointed Leon, now a gun, straight at me. I just stared at them in an exhausted silence.

'It's just too much….I just can't deal with this right now….'

I slowly turned around and grudgingly approached the wall beside the door.

"Oi! What are you—" Gokudera began, but I held my hand in annoyance, silencing him.

"Just….Shut..Up…" I said, exasperated.

I lifted up a small covering located on the door revealing a big red button. In an instant Kikyo was by my side. I almost forgot that they came in.

"N-NO! Stop Byakuran~sama! Don't do this!" he begged as the others began inching towards the door nervously. I flashed a glare at all of them.

"I can't deal with this right no!" I yelled, pushing the button hard.

The button caused a loud irritating alarm, like a police sire, to go off. Suddenly a spot on the wall opened, revealing a chute-like slide. Out of the chute rolled out two small girls.

"What the….when the HELL did the install THAT?" demanded one of the girls. I smiled at my saviors calmly.

"I had Spanner put it in for me."

At that moment, Spanner just happened to pass by, with Mini Mosca behind him, seeing the two girls on the floor.

"Oh good, it's properly functional." he muttered, while sucking on his lollipop. Spanner then continued on down the hall, the girls exchanging quick glances before glaring at Spanner's departing back.

One of the girls was small and petite-like with long hair that resembled gold dying will flames. Her eyes were cold and dark red. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with long blue jeans. The other girl was also rather small and petite with dark black hair in a long ponytail that went down to her knees. She had a black dying will flame at the tip of her ponytail and dark, bored black eyes. She was also wearing a long sleeved shirt, but with a short sleeved shirt on top, and black gi pants.

The blonde-haired girl sat up quickly, her hair burning. I smiled gratefully at her.

'Ah~ my precious secret weapons~ may you BRUTALLY MURDER these Vongola intruders…..and Daisy too.'

"Shika…where my moomoocream? The blonde started to whine while frantically looking around her eyes starting to tear up, "Shika…WHERE MY MOOMOOCREAM! WANT MOOMOOCREAM, WANT MOOMOOCREAM NOW!"

I stared at her as she started to throw a temper tantrum that was bound to get out of hand. I then realized the HUGE mistake that I had made. I glanced at Shika desperately, knowing that she was the only one that could calm her down. Shika gave an annoyed sigh before getting up and going towards the angry girl.

"Hey, Hey Kai its ok. We can go get some more moomoocream." she said gently patting the girl on the head. Instantly, Kai stopped screaming and looked up pleadingly at Shika.

"Really? With extra strawberries that we steal from Spanner?" she asked, sniffling a little. Shika rolled her eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Yea, with plenty of extra strawberries. So many that Spanner won't be able to make lollipops for a week."

"YEA!" Kai yelled, wrenching herself away from Shika and started jumping up and down happily.

I gave a sigh of relief and noticed the Vongola staring at the two with confused expressions. I then remembered the whole reason I summoned Shika and Kai and my annoyance returned tenfold.

"Shika, Kai, Remove Them!" I ordered, pointing at the Vongola.

Kai stopped jumping and stared at Tsuna and his guardians.

"Shika, who the hell are they?" she questioned, while pointing at them like I had.

"I believe that they are intruders to the base." she replied in a bored tone.

"Shika, you're so smart!" Kai exclaimed as she turned to face the Vongola.

Tsuna and everyone snapped into action, holding up their weapons and preparing for an attack. Kai stared at them with intimidating eyes, until she noticed Mukuro. She suddenly broke into a big smile.

"Kyaa~ so cool! Just my type! ~c'mon~ Let's go play a fun game now!~" she cried, while moving next to Mukuro so fast, no one noticed her until she was forcibly dragging him into a random room nearby.

I smiled triumphantly at the work one of my secret weapons was doing. I turned to glare at Shika, who was leaning against the wall in a relaxed and carefree way.

"I told you BOTH to get rid of them!" I growled. I wanted this job to be done quickly.

Shika looked up and gave me a cold glare but relaxed as she gave a yawn.

"*yawn~* I'm tired and I don't feel like doing this. I'm sure Kai can manage." she replied sleepily.

'Honestly, she is as bad as Zakuro when comes to being lazy.'

I sighed and glanced at the Vongola, who all seemed to be frozen with shock. Tsunayoshi~kun was the first to snap out of it and started to run towards the room.

"MUKURO!"

Everyone, except Hibari, started to follow Tsuna towards the room, but they were all stopped when Shika appeared right in front of them, blocking their way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kai doesn't like to be interrupted." Shika explained quietly.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Gokudera demanded has he tried to attack Shika, but was being held back by Yamamoto.

Shika cast a glare at Gokudera with blank uncaring eyes.

"I meant what I said, and I don't like repeating myself." She growled at them.

Suddenly a shout was heard from the room.

"HOLY SH—!" Mukuro's shout was cut off abruptly, successfully recapturing everyone's attention.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>To Be Continued<strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>AN:  
>Ouji~sama:<strong>Shishi! Did you peasants enjoy my first chapter?  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>WE made it longer for payment since we made you wait awhile  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>It took a long time to, so appreciate it!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>and the best way to appreciate is to REVIEW! So please do!:)  
><strong>Ouji~sama &amp; Hitman: <strong>See you AGAIN!  
><strong>*Note: <strong>Just so are dear readers know, we LOVE Mukuro. We love him so much that we are willing to torture him for the fun of it. So if you think that Mukuro is being singled out, well he is because everyone else is paired up! BUT we still love him. :D THANKS!


	2. A Fight?

**Hitman: **HELLOOOOO READERS! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi! Yes the Prince brings you a present for the lowly peasants that didn't get any!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>OUJI! Sorry bout that:P Anyway, as a present for Christmas we give you a NEW chapter!  
><strong>Ouji~sama:<strong> Yes, be thankful that the Prince was nice enough to...  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> Ignore Him...ANYWAY enjoy the chapter, tell us what you think, and have a Happy Holiday!  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>May be a little OOC...maybe...and OC are present!  
><strong>Disclamer: <strong>We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If we did Mukuro would have gone through more than six layers of hell! :)

**A Fight…!**

A few awkward moments passed has everyone stared at the door in confusion. Even I was starting to wonder what Kai did to him. Shika got bored and went to lean on the wall again. Finally the door opened up as Kai came skipping out of the room looking completely refreshed. She skipped past the Vongola and went to sand next to Shika. Tsuna glanced at Kai quickly before staring back at the doorway.

"But what about—" Tsuna started to ask but was interrupted by a loud groan and the sight of Mukuro slowly making his way out of the room before collapsing on his knees.

"Mukuro! Mukuro~sama!" Tsuna and Chrome screamed has they, and everyone else, made their way towards him.

"Mukuro~sama….What happened?" Chrome asked in her usual quiet voice. Mukuro gave a slight shudder and, not even bothering to lift his head, answered.

"I saw Hell…."he whispered quietly.

"What? Stop being overdramatic, besides haven't you already been to the six layers of Hell?" Gokudera scoffed at him.

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! THIS WAS ANOTHER COMPLETELY DIFFERENT LAYER!" Mukuro yelled, "SEE! I EVEN GOT A NEW NUMBER!" he continued, lifting up his face and pointing to his right eye. And there within his red eye was the kanji number seven 七 in his eye. A collection of 'wows' came from the group. Even Hibari mumbled a silent 'wow' of his own at Mukuro's misfortune. Mukuro continued to shake slightly from his experience as Chrome tried to comfort him. Tsuna stood up slowly and turned to glare, an actually threating glare, at me.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO HIM!" he demanded, balling up his gloved hands, as if he was about to attack me. I glanced at the shaking Mukuro and then at Kai who was talking animatedly at a bored looking Shika. I put my hand over my eyes and gave a big sigh before glancing back up at Tsuna.

"I don't know what Kai did to him Tsunayoshi~kun…actually, I really don't want to know. Surprisingly, I feel rather sorry for your mist guardian, BUT this wouldn't have happened if you Had Just LEFT!" I explained to them, again, starting to feel an upcoming headache. "SO you guys just need to leave….RIGHT NOW!"

The Vongola cloud guardian, Hibari was it, stepped forward brandishing his tonfas.

"I don't think we will. Not before I bite you all to death." He stated firmly. I gave an annoyed sigh and turned to Shika and Kai, silently pleading them to fix the Vongola problem. Shika just sighed and rolled her eyes while Kai gave a huge grin and giggled. Kai flashed next to Tsuna, an evil yet cute grin graced her face.

"Waa! You're a cute one! Kai wouldn't mind having her way with a cutie like you!" Kai cooed, caressing Tsuna's face gently. Tsuna's face turned a deep crimson and his features turned to a horrified expression. In the blink of an eye Hibari was in front of Tsuna, a menacing aura surrounding him. He lashed out at Kai with his tonfas, causing her to jump back.

"Hehe! : 3 Kai think someone jealous." She giggled while glancing at Hibari. Hibari glared at her for a while before hiding his tonfas back within his jacket.

"Hn….there are too many herbivores crowding. I refuse to fight this many weak herbivores." He said coolly, standing protectively behind Tsuna and giving a warning glare at Kai. I gave a grateful smile at Kai and sighed in relief. That was two down, although there were still a few to get through. Though, I don't think that Reborn~san will be a problem, Chrome always stay with Mukuro and that cow is already asleep on the ground. As long as they all leave! Unfortunately, the Vongola storm guardian, Gokudera I believe, wasn't too keen on my ideal plan.

"That Bastard! Don't worry Juudaime! I won't leave without a fight!" Gokudera declared while calling Uri next to him and bringing out his C.I.A. system. The Vongola rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, standing in offense just behind him. I sighed heavily and covered my eyes with my hand while rubbing the sides of my head to try and soothe the current headache caused by this whole situation. Through the cracks of my fingers I saw Shika move slightly and when I looked up she was right behind Yamamoto.

"Ya know…..I may not be as good as Kai, but I can do a pretty decent job. You wouldn't want something to happen to your precious boytoy?" she hissed in his ear. Almost instantly, Yamamoto paled and cast a glance at Gokudera who hadn't noticed the small exchange. Yamamoto quickly turned and lashed out at Shika, but she just dodged and backed up gracefully. Yamamoto relaxed and gave one of his famous smiles, though it was a slightly strained. He quickly walked behind Gokudera and wrapped his arms around his waist, successfully restraining him. Gokudera blushed a deep red and started to struggle.

"Oi! YakyuuBaka! Let go of me! Why the hell are you stopping me!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to get out of Yamamoto's grip, but it was too strong. Yamamoto completely ignored him and turned to look at Tsuna, giving him another of his strained smiles.

"Yo Tsuna! I think that it's best if we leave. They obviously don't have the will to fight, so it's pretty pointless. Ne?" Yamamoto stated, giving a small laugh and keeping a wary eye on Shika.

"Well…," Tsuna murmured while looking around at his guardians. Mukuro was still scarred and Chrome won't leave his side, Hibari was unmotivated, and Yamamoto backed off while trying to calm a still pissed Gokudera. The only motivated guardian was the loud sun guardian, Ryohei, but he always is, Reborn didn't care anymore, and his way to young lightning guardian,Lambo, is still asleep on the ground.

"I don't know…" Tsuna said hesitantly.

That is when I lost my little self-control. This was taking too long and this whole situation is taking away from my Sho~chan time. I lost my usual carefree grin and stalked over to Tsuna, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"WHY! WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE!" I screamed, shaking Tsuna harder. I gave a defeated sigh, for like the millionth time today, and hung my head in defeat while still holding on to his shoulders.

"please," I whispered, practically begging, "please Tsunayoshi-kun, just leave. Take pity on me. This is the ONE day that I get to spend with my dear Sho~chan, while YOU get to spend anytime you want with YOUR boytoy." I mumbled desperately, not really caring what I was saying or that I was literally begging. Tsuna turned red at my comment, but I didn't care. I will do and say anything to get them to leave.

"Well…," Tsuna mumbled a pondering look on his face, "I guess we could come back tomorrow and leave now." Tsuna glanced at Reborn to see what he thought, but Reborn just gave a shrug and gave him 'it-is-your-decision-since-you-are-going-to-be-the-tenth-Vongola-boss' look.

"Herbivore?" Hibari said, giving Tsuna a questioning look. Tsuna gave Hibari a small nod and turned to look a Gokudera when he heard him gasp.

"Juudaime…"Gokudera said disbelievingly, having stopped struggling in Yamamoto's hands. Yamamoto gave a relieved sigh and a small smile.

"Are we EXTREMLY leaving!" Ryohei yelled in his loud voice.

"Yea we are….for now." Tsuna replied calmly, his dying will flame disappearing completely from his forehead. Surprisingly, Ryohei calmly accepted Tsuna's decision, much to my relief, and turned to pick up the sleeping cow. He then headed back out of the huge hole they had created. Yamamoto gently steered Gokudera out with Reborn riding on his shoulder. Chrome led a slightly calmer Mukuro out the hole. Right before they left through the hole, though, Kai yelled her 'goodbye'.

"Bye Bye Mu~kun! Let's play again sometime! K!" Kai yelled, waving her hand excitingly.

Mukuro gave a shudder and walked faster without turning around. Last was Tsuna who gave me one last confused ye sympathetic look before heading out the hole with Hibari following protectively behind him. I was so relieved that they had FINALLY left, that I wanted to dance my marshmallow dance, but I had to get back to my dear Sho~chan. I turned to Shika and Kai, meaning to thank them, but I was distracted by the commotion coming from the entrance of the room.

"Kikyo! I'm just seeing what all the noise is about." Said a voice that, unfortunately, sounded a lot like my Sho~chan.

"Look Shoichi, um…Byakuran~sama is currently busy and….he…is trying very hard to finish up and get back to you." Kikyo stated trying really hard to say something convincing that would slow Shoichi down. Glancing at Shika and Kai I gave them a silent 'thanks', I rushed over to the entrance to save Kikyo from my date. I opened the door a crack, so as to not to reveal the mess within the room, and slipped through to the outside. Kikyo and Shoichi immediately looked up upon my exit from the room.

"Byakuran~sama!" Kikyo exclaimed as he quickly straightened up and bowed to me giving the usual hand pose at the same time. I gave him an appreciative look and turned to my Sho~chan who was looking at me with his beautiful green eyes and had a small cute pout in his lips. I gave him a big smile before going over to him and wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Well then, shall we be going Sho~chan?" I asked cheerfully, pulling him closer to me by his waist. Shoichi instantly blushed and diverted his eyes downward.

"Byakuran~san" he muttered before looking up at me with curious eyes, "What was going on there? Was it important" I glanced behind me to make sure that the door was firmly closed, then turned back to Shoichi giving him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, it was just a small incident that I had to take care of. It definitely wasn't as important as you, which is why I left the details and clean-up with someone else." I explained smoothly. Shoichi easily bought the explanation.

"Really? That's good then. Who did you leave in charge?" he asked innocently, actually interested in my decision.

"um…" I stalled, trying to think of someone to say. I couldn't say Kikyo since he was the one that stopped Shoichi. Bluebell was out and Daisy isn't even a choice to consider. Zankuro is too lazy and Shika and Kai barely listen to what I say. When I was starting to run out choices, I noticed Spanner coming down the hall typing on the computer around his neck and sucking on one his strawberry lollipops.

"Spanner!" I exclaimed, catching his attention and gaining a confused look from Shoichi.

"I…uh…left Spanner in charge of the details and clean-up." I explained in calmer manner while gesturing to Spanner. Spanner looked up from his computer and gave me a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look. I let go of Shoichi and headed over to Spanner, patting him on the back happily.

"Yep! It's nice to have Spanner here to take care of everything else in the room." I said happily while looking between Spanner and the entrance to the room.

"Is that so…?"Shoichi mumbled, confused by how weird I am acting. Spanner looked at me weird before looking at the door I was indicating to. Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his usually blank face. He glared at me before closing his computer and giving an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, it must be extremely nice that I'm here. Especially since I'm the only that can or actually will do it." He muttered while heading toward the room entrance, calling mini-mosca with him. Shoichi worriedly stared at Spanner's retreating back.

"Are you sure that Spanner will be ok?" Shoichi asked, still worried about Spanner's response to the situation. I guess I have been piling things onto him so that I would have more time with Shoichi, but he is the only one capable of doing Shoichi's work within the base. I guess I will make it up to him later, right now Shoichi is more important.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." I replied dismissively before grabbing his hand and dragging him back toward my room. As I passed Kikyo, I gave him a small pat on the shoulder and mumbled a quick 'good job' before continuing on my way with my dear Sho~chan.  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Ouji~sama: **Shishi, well there is the Prince's chapter  
><strong>Himan: <strong>OUR chapter! anyway, we would like to apologize for the delay. School has been uber busy lately  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>BUT since the Prince is still off he will grace you with another chapter AND story sooner!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Yes we Shall! So be looking foreward to it and thanks for being patient  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>The Prince ask that you review so he can write faster, reviews give the Prince energy to write  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>*yea and so does every sweet on the fuckin planet...* Well! JANE!


End file.
